This invention generally relates to personal navigation methods and systems, and more specifically, to creating routes for individuals based on image analysis and special needs of the individuals.
The majority of conventional computerized navigation systems are designed for directing vehicles from a source to a destination based on a start address and an end address. Such conventional systems can also recalculate a route based on dynamic information such as a missed turn. Other systems are available for hikers which provide a general direction of travel needed to reach an input destination. Other systems provide navigational assistance to pedestrians, and these systems generally identify a route for a pedestrian based on an estimated shortest time or distance to a destination. For example, many different types of global positioning system (GPS) based navigation systems are currently available.
These conventional systems have important disadvantages or limitations. For instance, personal navigation systems might not adequately take into account special needs of pedestrians, cyclists and people with disabilities to determine what would be the best route to take for that moment.